Le Clan Weasley : Ne jamais rendre service aux Gryffondors !
by tomoe-chi
Summary: "Demain je ne peux pas aller en étude des moldus à 16 heures, j'ai autre chose de prévu et c'est important. Je sais que tu n'as rien à cette heure-là, est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer ?" Shelsy ne pouvait pas savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait à ce moment-là...


C'était d'un pas sûr et contrarié que Shelsy Reagan, Poufsouffle de 6ème année, rejoignait actuellement sa salle commune, juste à côté des cuisines. Il était 17 heures, la plupart des élèves se trouvaient encore en cours mais sa meilleure amie, Breth, devait probablement être là, assise au coin du feu avec un livre. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. De sa baguette, elle tapota le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas qui s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer.

Effectivement, Breth était là, recroquevillée dans un gros fauteuil en cuir, les jambes passées par dessus le bras du fauteuil, un livre à la couverture douteuse dans les mains. Elle semblait être particulièrement concentrée et par chance elle était seule.

-Breth, siffla Shelsy, irritée. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée dire à MacMillian!

-Hm ? Répondit sa meilleure amie en relevant la tête vers elle, ses yeux noirs interrogateurs, des mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappant de sa couette lâche et sa bouche occupée à mordiller un bâton de sucette.

-MacMillian ! Il m'a suivit partout aujourd'hui et c'était très inconfortable ! Reprocha Shelsy en se plantant devant elle.

-Et pourquoi je lui aurais dit quelques chose ? Fit mine de s'étonner Breth en refermant son livre.

-Je t'ai vu lui parlé ce matin. En plus hier tu m'as dis que tu allais me trouver un cavalier pour le bal de Noël, ajouta-t-elle blasée. Breth, tu sais très bien que je le trouve flippant.

-Mais non ! Et puis il est clairement amoureux de toi.

-Flippant. Et j'ai déjà dit à Lucila que j'irais avec elle alors s'il-te-plaît, quand tu le reverras, arrange la situation. Sinon, je t'offre pas ton cadeau de Noël cette année ! Essaya-t-elle de menaçer en sachant très bien que son amie ne la prendrait pas au sérieux.

-Bon, bon... Si tu insistes, soupira Breth en rouvrant son livre. Mais aller au bal avec une amie au lieu d'un cavalier... Pff, c'est décevant.

Shelsy l'ignora et s'installa sur le gros tapis près du feu. L'histoire était réglée. Elle savait que Breth, quoi qu'à contre-cœur, irait effectivement parler à MacMillian. Shelsy Reagan détestait la confrontation et Breth savait que si elle était venue lui en parler ainsi, c'est qu'elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Shelsy Reagan avait d'ailleurs toujours détesté la confrontation.

Lorsque ses sœurs se chamaillaient, c'était elle qui les calmait, elle était l'entre deux. Du moins était-ce comme ça avant car depuis qu'elles étaient entrées à Poudlard, elles ne passaient qu'un minimum de temps toutes les trois. Elles avaient toutes été séparés dans des maisons différentes. Shelsy était à Poufsouffle, Cherryl à Gryffondor et Shannon à Serdaigle et chacune d'entre elle s'était fait des amis dans leur propre maison, oubliant pendant un instant leur proximité sororale. Lorsque Shelsy s'en était rendue compte, il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne savait plus comment parler à ses soeurs. D'un côté il y avait Shannon, réservée mais sûre d'elle, intéressée par tout et n'importe quoi, attirée par tout se savoir à sa portée et qui passait donc tout son temps libre à étudier et expérimenter, de l'autre il y avait Cherryl, qui traînait avec les maraudeurs et leur clique, toujours à organiser des blagues, des fêtes secrètes et a explorer le château la nuit. Shelsy, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez Hagrid avec les animaux. Bref, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre ensemble.

Raison pour laquelle la surprise avait été de taille lorsque Cherryl était venue s'installer à côté d'elle au repas de midi, plus tôt dans la journée. Shelsy venait juste de s'assoir à sa table lorsque la place à côté d'elle avait été prise par sa sœur de Gryffondor, comme si de rien n'étonnait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait certainement quelques chose à lui demander...

-Shelsy ! L'avait-elle saluée.

-Cherryl, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez les ennuyeux Poufsouffle ? Lui avait répondu Shelsy en remplissant son assiette de pommes de terre.

-Une faveur. Demain je ne peux pas aller en étude des moldus à 16 heures, j'ai autre chose de prévu et c'est important. Je sais que tu n'as rien à cette heure-là, est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer ?

Voilà, ne put s'empêcher de penser la Poufsouffle. Elle avait effectivement besoin d'aide. Pourtant, Shelsy était curieuse. D'habitude, si CHerryl voulait sécher un cours, elle le faisait, point. Pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-elle besoin qu'on la croit présente en étude des moldus.

-T'as quoi d'autre de prévu ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que Cherryl lui demande ça ?

-Et puis, on ne s'est pas faites passées l'une pour l'autre depuis qu'on avait 9 ans, Ryl'. Qui te dit qu'on arrivera à le refaire ? Termina Shelsy en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu t'en sortiras très bien. Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Je te le revaudrais ! Et tu sais que si j'ai une dette envers toi, j'en tiendrais compte.

Ca oui, elle le savait. Cherryl tenait toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Evidemment, après de longues, longues minutes à discuter avec sa soeur, Shelsy avait accepté. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle ne refusait que très rarement les demandes de sa sœur. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était manipulable. Depuis qu'elles n'étaient que trois petites filles identiques, Shelsy avait toujours suivi Cherryl dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, même les bêtises. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à se rendre compte que cela lui avait manqué car la dernière fois que Cherryl lui avait demandé quelques chose du genre, elles avaient 10 ans.

Plus la journée passait cependant, et plus elle s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée. Elle s'ennuyait tellement en ce moment et sa sœur avait toujours réussi à rendre les choses passionnantes, argumentait-elle intérieurement. Mais c'est tout de même un sacré risque, continuait une autre petite voix. Et Shelsy détestait prendre des risques.

-Bonne journée ? Demanda soudainement Breth toujours dans son fauteuil, coupant court à sa dispute intérieure.

-Hm ? Oui, rien de spécial, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Bien sûr.

Breth ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son ton de voix ironique. Shelsy ne savait pas mentir.

-Une de mes sœurs est venue manger avec moi à midi.

-Laquelle ? Shannon ?

-Cherryl.

-Waouh, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Elle voulait me demander quelques chose, avoua la Poufsouffle.

-Quelques chose que tu vas accepter ?

-Peut-être.

-Okay. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pour elle.

-Ça devrait aller.

Enfin, même si elle disait ça... Shelsy n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se faire passer pour sa soeur de manière convaincante. Elle était tellement timide en temps normal alors que Cherryl était tout le contraire. Shannon aurait été un meilleur choix mais bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

-Je dois juste remplacer ma soeur demain pour son cours d'étude des moldus.

-Quoi ?!

Se relevant soudainement, Breth l'observa interloquée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Shelsy. Ca va bien se passer.

-Tu sais qui est le partenaire de Cherryl en Etude des moldus ?

-Hm, non ? C'est important ?

-Fred Weasley.

Le cerveau de Shelsy se court-circuita. Fred Weasley. LA personne dans tout ce ****** d'établissement qui l'impressionnait le plus au monde et qui l'empêchait de dire un seul mot lorsqu'il était à proximité.

-M****...

Note à soi-même: Ne plus jamais accepter les demandes de Cherryl...


End file.
